roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
Exorcist Dragoon *Fires from two pistols that were reforged through Solomon's ability to utilize Gravesend to forge new weaponry to be capable of firing not only regular pistol ammunition but also bazooka ammunition, and this ammunition is also blessed to be incredibly capable of obliterating opponents that the bullets make contact with. **The Ammunition that these pistols use are unique and multifarious, but due to being a Galatea, seemingly possess a near unlimited amount of ammunition, only needing to be reloaded when Solomon wishes to change the demon in question creating the Galatea. Solomon can use the power of any one of the demons he considers a familiar and transform the weapon itself into a Galatea with yet another demon, by borrowing the power of one of the aformentioned familiars. ***The pistols, as for normal ammunition, can fire holy silver bullets strengthened by the power of a Holy Silver Bullet, allowing them to bypass most form of demonic defenses, and are incredibly difficult to melt when placed with the power of the Helena's Nail ****There are also Naiad bullets which bypass fire based defenses and harming fire based demons and allow one to actually summon Naiads through them, and Solomon is skillful enough to actually create different types of bullets for each of his familiars. By firing his bullets, Solomon can use this to invoke the power of a demon that ppears to be similar to a Tamer. By firing out a bazooka bullet, the bullet suddenly transmogrifies into the head and hands of the demonic God of Fire, which then creates a powerful blast of fire, or simply explode in a burst of Fatal Verse and immense explosive potential. *These two pistols are capable of a type of weapon, now rare, that are known as Blood-Sucking Weapons, weapons that are capable of absorbing the blood of demons or those of souls bound for hell to strengthen the weapons in the form of red glints of light. These weapons are said to be based off of a blade used by a Transylvanian Count, Vlad the Impaler himself. *These bullets travel at ridiculous speeds and also allow Solomon to fire the concentrated power of Helena's Nail within each bullet, as Solomon is literally composed to some degree of one of the holiest artifacts in all of existence. By blessing his weaponry of his own accord, Solomon is capable of razing through some of the thickest of defenses as well as drastically amplify the speed of his own bullets. Finally, Solomon can use the holy fire summoned by the Nail to pierce and penetrate a target's body and soul. *Solomon's weapons are incredibly powerful, but are keyed to his very essence on the most complete level possible, as well as are keyed to his actual soul due to having what can be considered a worthiness enchantment upon them. Anyone who attempts to wield the weapon will simply learn that the weapon refuses to work and will then become burnt by the holy fire of Helena's Nail, forcing them to drop the weapon. *Regardless of target, the bullets pierce and deal DoT, Mark of the Devourer. *'Galatea:' Solomon can use Furfur to shoot off his lightning bullets and at incredible or ridiculous speeds. Solomon uses Furfur as a demon of the wind element to greatly accelerate the speed of his bullets and render them capable of striking some of the fastest of oponents, even blitzing his opponents.